the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Jedi - A Loathsome Touch
Just a couple of things before the story begins. Having read the comics, books, radio addition and movie I noticed they all have a different spin on how Leia acts as Jabba's slave. In the book and radio she is far more upbeat whilst the comic and movie portray a more subdued and worried character. I'm going to try and do my own version which takes all the bits I like from the different portrayals and hopefully create a good little short story. Some Rescue! "You're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!" shouted Han as he was dragged out of Jabba's sight. The Hutt's attention had already turned to his female companion, Princess Leia Organa. "Bring her to me." commanded Jabba. He smiled as Leia put up a small struggle as she was dragged to him. Han was a foolish boy, but he had to commend him on his taste in woman. He could not help but admire her for the daring rescue attempt, he liked girls to be more than just pretty faces. "We have powerful friends Jabba, you're going to regret this." she warned the galactic crime lord as she was pushed against his large belly, who face inches from his giant head. Jabba smiled, she had some fire in her spirit, this girl was certainly his type. What fortune that she arrived less than a day after he had to put poor Oola down. "I'm sure," he replied sarcastically, his tongue wormed out of his mouth as he planted a sloppy kiss on the princesses lips as the tip of his tongue lightly duelled with the horrified Leia's. The room chuckled as Leia groaned in disgust, "But until that time, I will be enjoying the pleasure of your company." Leia glared at Jabba having recovered her composure, "I think you'll find my company far from ideal." she said angrily as the guards pulled her away. She personally hoped Luke killed the disgusting creature rather than reach a deal with him. "We'll see about that, Take her away, that disguise disgusts me. Bring her back when she is dressed in something more appropriate for a member of my court." ordered Jabba, smiling as the crowd cheered. They knew the fate of the Princess, and he guessed she didn't. Once she was gone Jabba turned to his manservant, Bib Fortuna "Bib make sure you get a recording of her face when finds out her fate." The servant nodded, "Master, I know you are very keen on replacing Oola with the Princess, but might I suggest selling her to the Empire or Rebels. They would both pay highly for her." Bib Fortuna was a very competent servant, he did his job excellently but he lacked creativity. This was why Jabba would never fear Bib, he lacked the requirements to become a leader. He valued money over everything where as Jabba just saw money as a way of getting power. "I need another girl Bib, she is the perfect match. I'd much rather have her than a hundred thousand extra credits." A hundred thousand credits was change to Jabba, Bib never understood how little that amount of money meant to him. "Very well master, do you have any specific requirements for the princesses new attire?" asked the servant as Jabba began to move back to his throne. Jabba despite being obese moved surprisingly quickly. Lucky genetics meant he was surprisingly strong despite the lack of exercise. His arm strength was similiar to a Wookies. "Just give her the usual treatment," said Jabba, as Bib turned to leave, "Wait, I want a royal colour theme for her." Jabba smiled, he was about to have a most precious new member of his court. She would be an excellent replacement for Oola and would become his most prized decoration. Slave to the Beast Jabba himself slept soundly on top of his large dais whilst his tail wriggled slowly, a sign of a pleasant dream. Salacious Crumb, the tiny court jester, sat by the tail. In front of the crime lords bloated belly lay his newest captive, Princess Leia. Her bounty hunter disguise had been replaced with a skimpy slave girl costume, an outfit that had become extremely popular with the crime lord and his perverted entourage. A chain ran from the throne and through the Hutt's hand to a thick golden collar around Leia's throat. Leia slowly raised her head to scan the throne room, like her grotesque master, all but a couple of guards slept, exhausted from a late night of partying. One of the guards gave her a stern glare, likely suspecting that Leia was looking for an escape exit. She had overheard Boba Fett warning the guards and Jabba not to underestimate her and if given the chance could cause trouble. Leia lowered her head and returned to the submissive pose that she had adopted since her capture. Escaping from her new masters clutches without Lukes help would be impossible. In the end she was chained to the crime lords side, surrounded by guards in a fortress. An unarmed and half naked princess was not going to escape from that. "Not able to sleep huh?" whispered a familiar voice. Leia raised her head to see a smiling Lando, disguised as one of the palace guards. "I'm an early riser." replied Leia, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. One of the guards was watching but looked unconcerned. "I think everyone else is just lazy, it's midday." Midday! The throne room was kept at a constant temperature with all the light being artificial, it was causing her to lose track of time. "So I've been for just over four days then. Any idea how much longer we're going to have to hang around here for?" "Three or four days he hopes. We just need to get by until then." Lando gave a sigh, the poor man clearly felt terrible he couldn't rescue Leia from her hellish existence, "I'm sorry I can't do more for you." "There is nothing to be sorry for." She looked at him and could see he was not convinced. "We are here to get Han out of this place, if I have to be this monsters slave for a while then so be it." "We just have to hope Luke knows what he is doing and turns up soon." "Agreed, I might get dropped in the rancor pit if my dancing lessons don't improve." the princess joked. She was nothing like her predecessor who was an amazing exotic dancer, but her natural athelticism and balance meant she would soon be capable of performing some entertaining dances for her Huttese master. "You're the only in no real danger at the moment." Leia had to agree, one the few benefits of being his new favourite was that she was of far more use to Jabba alive than dead. Another benefit was that she was under Jabba's protection. Whilst her role involved surviving having him choke her with her chain and use her to satisfy his sexual needs, she was warm and comfy. Whilst she wouldn't be publicly ridiculed, she knew now that if she was in his dungeon that she would be cold, hungry and sore. Sore from the rough cells and from being brutally sexually abused by his men. "Do you want me to see if I can get Luke to arrive sooner?" Leia shook her head, "We can't afford to let anything hamper whatever Luke is planning, I will not put the mission at risk just to escape this throne a bit sooner." People were starting to stir from their slumber, "Do not contact me again, we cannot risk you getting caught. Until this is over we must remain in character, you have a palace to protect and I have a master to entertain." Lando nodded in reluctant agreement, it warmed Leia to know that he was so deeply concerned about her. "Stay safe Princess." As soon as Lando had walked away Leia was approached by the dancing girl Arica. She nearly smirked at her popularity this morning, "He wasn't bothering you was he?" Leia shook her head, "He was just checking I was okay, he seems like a sweet man." "Good," She gave Leia a cheeky smile, "So how is it being the masters favourite?" Oh great another deluded one thought Leia. Arica seemed smart but a life of submission may of caused her to have a warped view on slavery. "I can't say I see the appeal of it." she answered.